dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pantheren (3.5e Race)
=Pantheren= Personality The Pantheren aren't a trusting race and prefer to be alone than have another "cramp their style". While hunting they use stealth, this may account for their solitary nature. Males don't have much interaction with other Pantheren and females only interact with their children who live with them until they can survive for themselves and then go on their own path. There are no Pantheren cities or other places of congregation. This makes Pantheren history hard to obtain and also means that each Pantheren may have very different experiences and personalities. The Pantheren culture means that the males must compete to mate, they must prove their worth to the female. Males are more hostile and territorial than females. A male will defend his home or territory to the death and it is common to find two males fighting over hunting grounds or even the table at the local tavern. When Pantheren encounter each other for the first time while hunting (or any other place where they are competing for the same prize), they usually hiss and spit at each other which may escalate to a fight. When moving homes or travelling through towns there can be some conflict with the Pantheren that are already inhabiting the town, this can cause damage to each other, their parties or local establishments. Females don't have as many physical fights, when they see another female Pantheren they usually avoid them, though if forced to work together or be otherwise unable to avoid the other, they may get aggressive and fight the other. They usually eat meat and may eat it raw, they can digest it just as well and it tastes about the same for them. Most Pantheren are entirely carnivorous and some have never eaten cooked meat. Physical Description Pantheren are only slightly shorter than humans, they also weigh slightly less. They have a tough build though it is also very steam lined and smooth. Their skin is covered in fur which comes in a variety of colors including black, white and tan. They may also be spotted, stripped or have small sections of either. Their skin and fur are the same color and each fur hair is very short, a few millimeters at most. Their face is slightly longer than that of a human and it is also narrower. They have pointier teeth and ears, and may have whiskers. Their eyes are usually yellow with small pupils though the color may vary slightly. Their head hair is just as long as that of a human and it is the same color as their fur. Relations Even though Pantheren are hostile and competitive between themselves they tend to get along well with other races. Individual Pantheren may hold grudges against races and from their experiences may treat each race differently. Though they aren't hostile towards other races they still don't trust them. If a Pantheren trusts an individual it is usually because its life was saved or it was cared for by the person from a young age. Pantheren may trust a race if they grew up with a caring family of that race. Pantheren can sometimes be prejudiced for another's actions the person that prejudices the Pantheren may think that you are the same one or may have a prejudice against the Pantheren race. The personality and conflict between Pantheren may also cause people of other races to think negatively of them, though people learn quickly that they aren't hostile, just competitive. Alignment Pantheren can tend to be chaotic because they are solitary though if they were raised in a community they can be lawful. Each Pantheren has individual experiences that effect their alignment which allows them to be of any alignment. Lands Solitary Pantheren may live in the wild, either in forests or in mountainous areas, or they may live in a small town though it is not common for their to be more than one in each town. When living in the wild they may be completely independent, hunting animals for food and killing travelers for equipment. Pantheren in the wild can go crazy and savage, most cannot join society again and some forget proper etiquette and speech. If a Pantheren has grown to be with a society they can be in larger towns, from medium towns to capitals, they may also be in military associations that cause them to move around and be in close quarters with others. Pantheren in a society can live in a wider range of climates than those without access to the technology that is supplied to townsfolk, they may not be able to survive on the local animals or it may be too cold for them. Religion Pantheren don't have a group religion and most of them don't have any religious beliefs, those that do worship either the deity that relates to their alignment, location or race they were raised by. Each Pantheren is individual and have unique beliefs, their beliefs can cause more conflict between each other though it doesn't usually cause much more conflict. Pantheren that worship a deity may be hostile towards worshipers of others, though not usually as hostile as if it were another Pantheren. Language Pantheren speak common and felines, the language of cats. They can communicate with common cats and any animal of the cat species, they can also communicate with others who 'speak' felines. They normally also know the language of races that they live with or of those they hunt. Names Pantheren can get their names from a wide variety of places, be it their mother, their raiser, or a discovery of what they think their name should be. If they were given a name by their mother then they will usually have a more feline name, hard to pronounce by someone that cannot speak felines. If given by a raiser it would be close to the normal from the race that the raiser is. If they discover it themselves it may be any name, though it is largely influenced by their path and their surroundings. Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, −2 Charisma: Pantheren are quick and stealthy though generally not good with people. * Humanoid (Feline). * Medium: As Medium creatures Pantheren have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Pantheren base land speed is 30 feet or 40 feet on all fours: Pantheren can walk on all fours and run quicker while doing so. * Low-Light Vision: A Pantheren can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Slow Fall 10ft: When a Pantheren falls it can treat the fall as if it were 10ft less than it is. Unlike a Monk a Pantheren doesn't have to be near a wall to reduce its damage. Stacks with other forms of Slow Fall. * Stealthy: Pantheren get a +2 bonus on all Hide checks and Move Silently checks. * Acrobatic: Pantheren get a +2 bonus on all Jump checks and Tumble checks. * Automatic Languages: Common and Felines. Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: Rogue. Vital Statistics ---- Category:DnD Category:User Category:Race Category:Humanoid Type Category:Feline Subtype Category:Medium Size Category:LA0 Category:ECL1